I don't want to hook up Yullen
by SilentKiller1
Summary: Look inside. It explains in there


**I was hearing this song on TV and I decided to try doing a one-shot with the pairing Yullen. I just came up with this, so if there is any mistakes or cussing, don't kill me. (Note: Allen is a girl here, I'm just more comfortable writing this way.) I also don't own this song nor D-Gray Man. I would be really rich but sadly I'm not. **

**Summary: Allen is dragged to her rich best friend's (Lenalee) house where there is a party. She meets the cute but grumpy waiter (a.k.a Kanda). **

'Urgh. Why am I here again? Right, Lenalee needed me to support her while she met her new husband. GAH! She didn't need me. Wait someone is talking to me. Now what do we have here?' Allen was shaken out of her musings by a bottle being trust in her face. The hand belonged to a very cute but very grumpy waiter.

**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down **

**You've got too much talent **

**I see you through those bloodshot eyes **

**There's a cure, you've found it **

**Slow motion, sparks **

**You've caught that chill **

**Now don't deny it **

**But boys will be boys **

**Oh, yes, they will **

**They don't wanna define it **

**Just give up the game and get into me **

**If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet **

"Do you want some wine madam?" the waiter growled. He was about 5'9 and had long black hair with piercing blue eyes. The only thing lacking was the bow that all waiters wear but he managed to pull the look off. I licked my lips and was working up the courage not to jump him right there. He twitched and ignored me. He proceeded to pour some wine in my glass.

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow **

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap **

**Keep your hand in my hand, **

**Your heart on your sleeve **

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep **

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**

**To say goodnight**

"I'm not much of a drinker but you can tell me what you are doing tonight." I asked in what I hoped was a flirty tone. He glared and yanked his arm from my grasp.

"ALLEN! Why are you harassing the new waiter? This is not you, wait a minute! Who are you and what have you done with Allen?" Lenalee asked suspiciously.

"Relax, Lenalee. The guy is just super cute! Does he have a girlfriend?" I threw her my puppy dog face while asking.

"I think he just broke up with his girlfriend recently. He has a debts he has to pay because of her. That's why he is working here." Lenalee said thoughtfully.

**I can't cook no, but I can clean **

**Up the mess she left **

**Lay your head down and feel the beat **

**As I kiss your forehead **

**This may not last but this is now **

**So love the one you're with **

**You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail **

**A quick fix won't ever get you well**

My eyes narrowed. I growled and I began of thinking of new ways on now to get this waiter to be mine. Its seems like his heart is broken but I know I can mend it. I may not be experienced but when I want something, I get it.

I quickly spotted my waiter and saw him serving Lenalee's new husband. Actually it was more like the waiter was more trying not to kill the husband.

"Kanda gets off work around 8 o'clock. Don't hurt him okay? He has been through a lot." Lenalee said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm not that heartless." I muttered.

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow **

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap **

**Keep your hand in my hand, **

**Your heart on your sleeve **

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep **

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**

**To say...**

I kept on watching the clock. The clock seemed to go even slower. Many times I had to have a conversation with people I didn't even know. I think I managed to scare many people. It was just..urgh… nothing. Kanda seemed to keep his distance from me though. That didn't help my mood at all.

**Cause I feel **

**The distance **

**Between us **

**Could be over **

**With the snap of your finger **

**Oh no!**

'Finally! It is over! Crap! Where is Kanda? For someone with that long of hair, he can disappear really fast. Where is the creeper?' I thought worriedly to myself.

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow **

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap **

**Keep your hand in my hand, **

**Your heart on your sleeve **

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep **

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**

**To say...**

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**

**To say goodnight **

I spotted him in the halls. He switched his uniform for a pair of jeans with a black form fitting shirt. I started drooling again. I yelled at him to wait up and ran up to him. Once I reached him, I knelted down and panted because I was out of breath. "You are one hard guy to find. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Why do you want to know moyashi? Why are you harassing me?"

"Maybe you should call me and find out?" I teased him and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I put my number on a piece of paper and stuck it in his front pocket. I walked away and reached my car and got in. I smiled and drove out of there. I got Kanda right where I want him.

**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down **

**Cause you don't wanna miss out**

I got a text message the next morning seeing if I wanted to get coffee. I smiled and jumped out of bed.

**Sorry if the ending was rushed. I was trying to finish it. I kind of liked it though. Allen acted like just how I would always want to but never will have the courage.**


End file.
